


Sherlock Holmes, and the case that made him re-think his entire life.

by ankasienka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Female John, Gen, Genius John, baffled Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankasienka/pseuds/ankasienka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock arrives at a crime scene,  to find a blonde woman over the dead body, not only this, but she was also insulting Anderson.</p><p> </p><p>This is what happens when Sherlock meets a woman of the same intelligence as him, and how she turnes his whole world upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes, and the case that made him re-think his entire life.

CHAPTER 1

 

After another failed attempt of finding a flat mate, Sherlock walked into the building, and upstairs. He brushed off the nasty comments thrown at him on the way, and stepped into the room where the lady wearing a pink coat, lay on her front.

Lestrade walked into the room with a blonde girl, no a woman, trailing behind him. She looked very young, about 22. She looked bored and exhausted. She was short, with wavy blonde hair, almost like honey,that came past her shoulder, and her fringe covered her new scar, running down the left side of her face. Her eyes never stayed the same shade of blue, and looked almost electric blue, and when she turned, they were almost denim blue.

Anderson came into the room, after Lestrade and the woman.

" Well we know shes German." He said. "Rache, in German means revenge. "

The woman sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Brilliant." She exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to frown.

"What? Really?" Anderson asked.

"Yes a brilliant impression of an idiot." She said and slammed  the door in Anderson's face.

"So she's German?" Lestrade asked after a moment.

"Of course she's not german. Although she doesn't live here in London. " she replied and took her phone out.

"Where from then?" Lestrade asked.

"Cardiff." She said, and put her phone in her jeans pocket.

"CARDIFF?!?" Lestrade exclaimed."Now iff you're having me on."he started, but was shortly cut off by her.

"If you don't believe me,  ask your 'consultant'" She said mockingly.

Lestrade turned towards Sherlock,  who looked bored, and shrugged.

"If you have her, why call me." He asked.

"I had no idea she would come, she just sorta tagged along." Lestrade replied.

"Who is she" Sherlock asked.

"She's a qualified doctor, standing right here, who is surprisingly capable of answering questions herself. "She remarked, and walked away.

Both men shrugged it off, and Sherlock crouched down to the body.

"So, what have you got?" Lestrade asked, and Sherlock sprung in a whirlwind of deductions, after which he ran out of the room, shouting something about a pink suitcase.

 

 

 

 


End file.
